Identity
Personality/Mentality Identity is nothing short of a very mysterious character. Identity runs by their own morals, which in some sense is good. They could be viewed as a vigilante in a way. While Identity does have compassion for others, they don’t act normal by any standard. Identity seems to save others when the opportunity is there, but never really explains the reason why. Identity believes in finding who everyone truly is deep on the inside, finding why people do what they do and their motives for it. Frankly Identity’s just a very curious person. They are very philosophical in the way they talk, as if on a quest to find the answer to life itself. No one truly knows who Identity is. All relatives are dead, so there’s no connections whatsoever to Identity. Identity is also never been tracked on a database. As far as the government knows, Identity doesn’t exist. In a sense, Identity wants to show how much Identity truly matters in life. Most people are afraid of Identity purely just because of how mysterious they are. It’s manipulation of the fear of the unknown. Backstory “What does it mean.. To have an identity?” Ever since birth, Identity’s been a truly curious person. Being born into a rich family, Identity had it easy. Identity had anything they could ever ask for, and due to that, the curiosity that wrapped around Identity could be loosened. Identity never got to meet their mother or father, since the only person that ever took care of them was one of the many house maids. This house maid was named Sarah. Sarah had one of the biggest impacts on Identity’s life, the one that paved their future itself. At age 4 Identity spent countless hours reading mostly children literature; nothing out of the normal. Although, these childish books were getting boring, since Identity being the book worm they were, have already read everything in the family library. Sarah, being the motherly figure she was to Identity, began sneaking into the library without permission, snatching much more sophisticated novels. The reason Sarah had to sneak in to find those novels, was because those novels were high class, extremely expensive books. Identity’s parents didn’t let Identity read those books, because they were afraid of Identity destroying them.. Although, maybe that isn’t the full truth. Identity’s parents truly fed on Identity’s knowledge. Identity was no ordinary child, their family knew that much of ‘em at least. While Identity did live in a rich family, rich does not entirely mean that money was legit. Most of the money Identity’s father and mother gained was actually from scamming and mass raids of banks. They would hire the best of the best villains to rob banks for them. They would plan out the entire robbery, and the robber would execute the plan. Identity was the perfect person for the job too, since Identity’s been hid from the world their whole life, not recorded in a single database. It was only a matter of time before they started putting their own child in the work force. At the age of 7, Identity successfully robbed a bank unseen, unheard. As far as the bank knew, the money just magically disappeared. Was it the work of a quirk, they wondered? No, rather just pure wits. Even the security camera’s tapes were scrambled; encrypted. Encrypted in such a way that it’d be impossible to unscramble without finding who did it first, and that was the true beauty of it. Funny enough it was one of the biggest heists their family ever pulled off. Since the age of 5 Identity was trained to do these things, and it finally paid off at the age of 7; at least, for Identity’s parents. Although, the true mother of Identity; Sarah, was not happy about it in the slightest. 9 years old; Identity has robbed hundreds of banks now, not really having a choice otherwise. He didn’t enjoy robbing banks, they could see the stress and anxiety in everyone’s faces. But, Identity was forced into it nonetheless, they had no say in it. That is, until, Sarah finally had enough. Sarah, serving Identity since birth, just couldn’t sit back and watch this any longer. A day came along where Identity was going to perform one of the biggest heists in history. Several banks within minutes were going to be robbed, and by 9 years old, from all the books Identity read, they planned to hack multiple world banks as well and get millions from them. Sarah knew for sure this time, even Identity couldn’t complete it. They’d be arrested for sure. So, instead of letting Identity go do the mission, the night prior she snatched Identity and escaped through the window running for dear life out of the mansion. “Mother, why are we running away?” “To save your future.” Eventually Identity’s parents noticed Identity’s absence, and ironically enough called the police to report an abduction. Sarah and Identity was already a long way into the city by now, and plenty of reports came in about Identity’s location, so Sarah and Identity were found out in a mere half an hour. Now, this wouldn’t be much of an issue. Sarah would obviously get arrested, which sucks because Identity would lose their mother figure, but nothing more than that. Although, that’s not exactly how it played out when the cops found them. Blood. This is the vile liquid that streamed down Identity’s face. Identity could see the cop in front of them, although it was odd because Sarah was in front of Identity, so they shouldn’t be able to see right through Sarah. The barrel of the cop’s gun had a small smoke wave coming from the tip. Suddenly, Sarah seemed to begin falling back, and collapsed right in front of Identity as she bled out. “Kill Identity and anyone who’s with ‘em.” That’s what Identity’s mother ordered to the cop as she slipped them a $30,000 cheque. “Sorry kid, money is a powerful thing in this world.” The corrupt cop chuckled as he pointed his gun at the child. Before the cop could fire, Identity was in the air, smacking the gun out of the cop’s hand, tackling him and quickly snatched the gun, returning the favor. Identity’s eyes widened and their hands shook, watching as the cop’s blood spilt onto the ground. Taking a couple steps back, their body couldn’t stop shaking. This isn’t what they wanted, this wasn’t who they are. Identity dragged Sarah away from the scene, taking Sarah’s scarf she was wearing off, and wrapped it around themselves so no one would recognize them. They took the time to dig a burial, resting Sarah there and burying her. Sarah was a mother to Identity. But, who was she to the cop? It appears her identity to the cop meant much less than what it meant to Identity. That’s where Identity’s curiosity began, and that’s what Identity asked at Sarah’s burial. “What causes such greed that it makes things morally acceptable to trade a life for cash? What does it mean.. to be a person?” Walking away from that burial, Identity noticed the cop’s corpse. The blood had covered most of the surface around him now. From that day on, Identity decided to never kill again. Death wasn’t worth it for justice. Never again. After realizing just how messed up the situation Identity was in, they decided to spend the next few years studying programming. By 13 years, Identity had mastered nearly every coding language there is. They also referred to themselves as Identity itself now, and wore a cloak completely covering themselves in a way that not even their gender could be figured out by physical appearance. Since 13, Identity spent the rest of their next 10 years training every type of martial arts they could get their hands on. At 18, during a training session, Identity was listening to the news. Suddenly Identity stopped in their tracks staring at the screen as their biological parents showed up on the television. It was a report of a murder last night, a couple had their lives taken. The man shot several times, and the woman raped and stabbed. Identity seemed to not care too much about it, since all the couple did was put them through torture, but something deep inside of them snapped; rather, ached. The rest of Identity’s life is history. Identity now travels from town to town, taking down crime and escaping before the cops arrive. There’s plenty of blogs online written about this mystery person named Identity, what their motives are and most importantly; who they are. There’s plenty of theories surrounding Identity, but none of them have ever been confirmed. Resources None. Equipment / Weaponry A long giant knife (150x30x1cm) that comes to a point, although it’s dull. The other is a giant curved knife (70x55x2cm) that also comes to a point, being dull as well. Reason both being dull is that Identity does not see justice in killing, so they use non-lethal weapons. Specializations Martial Arts, Persuasion and Programming. Identity has spent many years of their life learning martial arts, Identity one of the most fluent fighters you’ll ever meet. Identity is an amazing mood changer, they know their way around the human mind. Identity has also learned how to program virtually any language, so they can program just about anything given a proper amount of time. Quirk Type Transformation. Two-Faced. The user can freely randomize their appearance once per 3 turns, as long as no one is looking directly at them (So being under a cloak or under a hood works). In Identity’s case it’s an entire face mask. If the user bases their appearance off a person they know exists, they can give themselves a single attribute of the person they've copied (strength, durability, speed, not their ability), and they become an imperfect clone of the person. The appearance will be exact, however the user will not have the copied person’s quirk, as well as any of the attributes that weren’t copied. The user can turn back to their regular self at any time, that is, if they haven't reached their time limit. Weakness If knocked out or killed, the user turns into their original body. Also, this quirk does not work on mutants, period. This quirk only lasts for a maximum of 5 turns as well. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues